How Does It Feel, hyung?
by ROXX h
Summary: [NCT] Johnny x Renjun, JohnRen. Short fic. Johnny yang meminta diajari mandarin, tapi berakhir keluar dari tema awal. (edit)


jan tabok gue, gue cma pen lgi main crack pair/? aja :'v

(hanya sebuah cerita yg tercipta dari segelas kopi)

meminjam karakter dari :

Johnny Seo x Huang Renjun.

rated T+ ? :v

enjoy~

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau meragukanku?!" suara pria asal china itu sedikit meninggi, membuat yang ditanyai gelagapan.

"Bukan begitu winwin, hanya saja…"

Johnny berusaha berfikir cepat, memutar otak agar menemukan jawaban yang tepat.

"Aku ingin dekat dengan semua member nct, terutama nct dream. Begitu"

Anggukan pelan itu mengundang helaan nafas lega dari sang pria pemilik tubuh besar ini.

"Lagipula katanya member dream memang mau ke sini…" ujar Taeyong yang baru datang dari arah dapur.

Johnny mengangkat alisnya. Ia baru tau itu.

"Oh… kalau begitu aku tidak usah pergi"

.

/

.

"Hai hyung~"

Sapaan halus dari suara yang cukup khas itu mengalihkan perhatian Johnny.

"Oh Renjun! Kau kesini sendiri?"

Renjun menggeleng pelan.

"Dengan Jeno dan Jisung, tapi mereka langsung entah kemana, tidak mengucapkan salam juga"

Renjun mendengus lalu mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Johnny, dan Johnny terkekeh melihat wajah kesal Renjun yang terkesan cute, tak bisa menahan jemarinya untuk mengusak surai yang kini bewarna abu-abu.

Hanya mereka berdua di ruang tengah, mendadak rasa canggung menghampiri keduanya.

"Eung Renjun, bisa tidak membantuku?"

"Bantu apa? akan kuusahakan kalau aku mampu" Renjun mengeluarkan senyum manisnya.

"Besok ada interview dari media china, jadi tolong bantu aku belajar mandarin, sedikit saja tapi setidaknya meningkat"

Renjun terdiam sejenak.

"Oke, tapi kenapa tidak meminta pada Winwin hyung saja?"

"Apa kau keberatan?"

"Aah tidak kok! Aku hanya bertanya saja, karena Winwin hyungkan lebih pintar bahasa koreanya…"

Johnny menggidikkan bahunya, lagi-lagi sebenarnya dirinya dibuat gemas dengan ekspresi panik Renjun tadi.

"Aku tak begitu dekat denganmu, jadi tidak masalah kan kalau sedikit mengajariku mandarin sekaligus bisa membuat kita dekat"

Mendengar itu membuat semangat Renjun bertambah, dirinya memang sudah lama ingin dekat dengan hyungnya yang satu ini, tapi entah kenapa sangat susah.

Sebenarnya mungkin ada satu alasan, walau sepele dan konyol tapi ternyata berpengaruh cukup besar tanpa Renjun sadari sendiri, yaitu Haechan pernah berkata kalau Johnny akan dengan sangat mudahnya bisa melempar tubuh kurusnya, tidak mustahil, bahkan Johnny bisa dengan enteng menggendong tubuh Haechan.

Ia dengar Johnny juga pernah memukul Taeyong, intinya Johnny sangat kuat, membuatnya segan.

"Hey Renjun"

Renjun terkesiap saat merasakan cubitan pelan di pipinya, menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunan tentang Johnny.

"Kau melamun, memikirkan apa?" tanya Johnny, menurunkan jemarinya dari pipi halus Renjun.

"T-tidak ada hehe"

Johnny menyipitkan matanya, tak tahu hanya dengan itu membuat Renjun menahan nafasnya.

"Yasudah. Oh ya mau menemaniku beli cemilan?"

Renjun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, setelah ingat untuk kembali bernafas.

.

.

Renjun menatap lengan besar Johnny yang merangkulnya sekaligus menelan salivanya. Saat keduanya mulai menyusuri trotoar, menuju minimarket dan café.

Ini kali pertamanya mereka mengalami skinship lebih dari tak sengaja menyenggol.

Laki-laki yang lahir di tahun naga emas itu mendongakkan wajahnya, entah dorongan dari mana.

Renjun buru-buru menundukkan wajahnya yang memanas, Johnny menunduk dan memergoki Renjun tengah menatapinya.

Johnny terkekeh lalu mengusak rambut Renjun untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini.

Sedangkan Renjun menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, ia sangat malu. Untung saja mereka memakai masker, sehingga Johnny tak bisa melihat semburat merah di pipinya. Walau Johnny sebenarnya memperhatikan telinga Renjun yang memerah.

"Kau mau pesan apa? aku yang traktir"

Tawar Johnny, yang dengan senang hati Renjun terima.

"Terimakasih banyak hyung~" ujar Renjun, menatap green tea latte di genggamannya lalu beralih menatap Johnny tanpa melunturkan senyumannya.

"You're welcome Renjunnie" Johnny memanggilnya apa barusan? Renjun dalam hati berharap pendengarannya tak salah.

Ia sebenarnya merasa tidak enak karena semuanya Johnny yang bayar, juga semua belanjaan di genggamannya, tapi Johnny terlihat sama sekali tak keberatan.

Gambaran tentang Johnny selama ini di pikirannya sangat berbeda jauh dengan kenyataannya, Johnny membuat orang di sekitarnya nyaman juga memperlakukan Renjun lembut.

.

/

.

"Ke kamarku saja, kebetulan Jaehyun sedang pergi dengan Taeyong"

Renjun mengangguk, dorm cukup sepi karena memang sedang ada sedikit waktu luang yang tentu saja tidak disia-siakan member lain.

Acara belajar bahasa mandarin Johnny berjalan cukup lancar, walau terkadang Renjun bingung menjelaskan dalam bahasa koreanya, dan Johnny menanyakannya dengan bahasa inggris.

Sesekali obrolan keluar dari topik, tapi justru membuat mereka tidak jenuh.

"Hyung… padahal kalau dipikir kita hanya berbeda 5 tahun, tapi rasanya kau seperti ayahku hehe"

"Apa aku terasa sangat tua?" Renjun melebarkan matanya lucu, menggeleng cepat sambil mengibaskan tangannya panik, mendengar pertanyaan Johnny.

"Tidak bukan begitu, hanya saja kalau bersama Taeyong dan Yuta hyung mereka terasa seperti kakakku, kalau dengan Johnny hyung lebih, seperti kau bisa melindungiku…"

Renjun rasanya ingin menangis, ia benar-benar takut salah bicara, baru saja ia bisa cukup dekat dengan hyungnya yang satu ini sudah dibuat tersinggung.

Tanpa sadar Renjun mengeluarkan aegyonya.

"Haha santai saja, Yuta juga berkata begitu" ujar Johnny sambil tertawa ringan.

"Yaampun kau lucu sekali!" entah sudah untuk keberapa kalinya Johnny mengacak rambut Renjun hingga berantakan lalu mencubiti pipi itu hingga merah, tapi Renjun hanya bergumam tanpa berani mengelak.

.

"Kau mau?" Johnny bertanya pada Renjun sambil menyodorkan gelas americanonya yang dibelinya bersama tadi, lagi-lagi Renjun tertangkap sedang menatapi Johnny.

Renjun otomatis mengangguk namun langsung menggeleng, mengundang tawa Johnny lagi.

"Apa sangat enak? Sepertinya hyung sangat suka"

"Y-yea kurasa begitu, tapi tidak untuk Mark"

Renjun tentu sudah pernah mencoba kopi, tapi ia hanya penasaran dengan yang sering Johnny beli.

"Ew paiit!"

Johnny tergelak, ia meraih kembali Americanonya, entah kenapa berbagai ekspresi yang Renjun keluarkan selalu terkesan cute.

"Okay sampai di sini saja, terimakasih Renjun, aku akan mentraktirmu sebagai bayarannya"

Renjun tersenyum manis sambil mengangguk, dan di mata Johnny itu sangat lucu.

.

Renjun belum beranjak pergi dari kamar JohnJae, benar memang kamar JohnJae hyung sangat nyaman.

Keduanya sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing, dan tidak menyadari bahwa satu ranjang Johnny cukup untung menampung tubuh kurus Renjun juga.

Renjun melebarkan matanya dengan kedua pipi bersemu saat mendapati layar ponselnya menampilkan gambar pasangan berciuman dari komik online, bukannya ia tak pernah melihat hal seperti ini, hanya saja ia tetap merasa malu.

Ia langsung mengunci layar ponselnya, takut Johnny melihatnya, dan itu malah membuatnya tersadar akan posisinya sekarang yang sangat dekat dengan tubuh Johnny. ia buru-buru mendudukkan tubuhnya.

Renjun kembali membaca komik tadi, ia tidak munafik menyukai hal seperti itu, juga bukan bocah kecil yang sangat polos, dia memang sudah bukan di bawah umur bukan, asal tidak berlebihan saja.

"Hyung?"

"Hmm?"

"Apa hyung sudah pernah berciuman?"

Johnny menarik ponsel dari hadapannya, memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Renjun lalu tertawa.

"Tentu saja! leb-" Johnny menghentikan perkataannya sendiri, hampir saja ia membocorkan faktanya dengan mengatakan pernah lebih dari sekedar berciuman.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Renjun sambil mengerjap, menatap serius Johnny. entah kenapa ia sangat penasaran akan hal ini sejak lama ia mengerti tentang itu.

"Kau belum pernah?!" Johnny justru terkejut, lalu berusaha memaklumi sendiri kalau Renjun memang anak baik-baik sangat berbeda dengannya.

Renjun menggeleng pelan, ia bingung harus bangga atau malu.

"Kau tanya bagaimana rasanya?"

Renjun mengangguk.

"Itu… sangat sulit dijelaskan Renjun, kau harus merasakannya sendiri"

"Tapi dengan siapa… aku tidak punya pacar"

Johnny tertawa keras. Lalu ikut menduduki tubuhnya menghadap Renjun.

"Dulu aku berciuman tidak harus dengan pacar hahaha"

Johnny menghentikan tawanya saat mendapati tatapan aneh dari Renjun, oh kali ini dirinya benar-benar keceplosan.

"Tidak harus dengan pacar?"

"Eung ya haha… aku tidak keberatan asal diriku mau dan lawannya juga mau…"

Johnny meringis kecil, terpaksa ia mengatakan ini.

"Aku ingin coba…"

"Hah?!"

"Ya bahkan Chenle saja sudah pernah berciuman!" Renjun mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar, membuat pria di hadapannya bertambah gemas saja.

"Mark belum pernah" ujar Johnny, mulai was-was Renjun akan meminta hal aneh, sungguh ia tidak akan keberatan sedikitpun, justru ia takut Renjun yang menyesal.

"Tapi Jeno sudah, Haechan juga walau mereka Cuma sekali" Johnny tak bisa diam saja dengan perkataan Renjun yang ambigu karena tak jelas apa yang Renjun mau.

"Lalu kau ingin aku menciummu? Atau kau mau berciuman denganku? Seperti yang ada dalam komik yang kau baca..." Johnny mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan, menggoda laki-laki yang bertubuh jauh lebih kecil darinya ini.

Johnny tersenyum saat bisa melihat dengan jelas semburat merah itu. Renjun melebarkan matanya, antara terkejut, malu dan setuju dengan pertanyaan Johnny tadi.

"Eung…" dan gumaman itu Johnny anggap iya.

Johnny menarik pergelangan kecil Renjun agar lebih dekat, Johnny menutup matanya perlahan sedangkan Renjun melebarkan matanya saat merasakan bibir keduanya bersentuhan.

Telapak besar itu beralih merambat pada tengkuk Renjun, menekannya agar memperdalam ciuman.

Renjun blank seketika, ia bingung harus berbuat apa, walau hanya menempel tapi rasanya ia menikmati ini membuatnya enggan mendorong tubuh Johnny juga. Dan mulai ikut menutup matanya.

Saat Johnny rasa Renjun tidak menolak sedikitpun, ia menggerakkan bibirnya yang cukup handal dalam urusan ini, memagut bibir pink cerah yang belum pernah di rasakan oleh siapapun itu.

Tanpa sadar Johnny merasa kesal karena tak ada balasan apapun, tapi saat ia mengingat siapa yang berciuman dengannya sekarang ia memakluminya.

Johnny akui rasa manisnya berbeda, dengan semangat mengigiti kecil benda kenyal itu dengan gemas, jemarinya merambat pada rambut Renjun, meremas helaian abu-abu itu pelan. Sedangkan tangan Renjun sudah mengalung pada leher Johnny.

Renjun mulai cukup mengerti lalu membalasnya walau agak ragu, suara kecipak memenuhi ruangan tak begitu besar itu.

"Heum… Hyung-"

'Duk'

Benturan halus dari Johnny yang mendorong Renjun agar berbaring, dengan dirinya yang berada di atasnya, bak menyelimuti tubuh kurus itu dengan tubuh besarnya.

Johnny menggerakkan kepalanya kekiri lalu kekanan bergantian, menyerang Renjun dengan beringas, hampir tak mempedulikan Renjun yang butuh oksigen dengan terus memainkan lidahnya di dalam rongga mulut Renjun yang mulai merengek.

Johnny sedikit memundurkan kepalanya, membuat dua pasang mata itu bertemu, tatapan sayu sekaligus malu Renjun berbanding terbalik dengan tatapan lapar Johnny yang seakan hendak menerkamnya.

Renjun dengan cepat menghirup nafas banyak-banyak karena Johnny kembali menciuminya walau kali ini terasa lebih ringan.

"Renjunnie~ apa sudah selesai mengajari hyungmu? Ayo makan maa—"

'Tak!'

Spatula di genggaman laki-laki berwajah lucu bak kelinci itu terlepas setelah pintu kamar ia buka lebar.

Seorang Johnny Seo harus menyiapkan telinganya yang memanas karena omelan setelah ini.

 **fin.**

anjer udah gue :'v bukannya berusaha buat bkin sequel malah... sungguh gue minta maaf.

oh ya btw panggil gue oxie! (yyey peluk kak yuyut :v) atau roxx aja 'h'nya jan dibawa hehe.

sumpah gue udh mau bkin adegan lanjut buat sequel /duh gegara gue bkin adegan gantung/ ternyata mental gue bener2 gk nyampe hhhhh :'((

semoga di sini gk sepi kek di wp gue please T3T


End file.
